


[Podfic] Hail Those Left Behind

by MistMarauder



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Developing Relationship, Ensemble Cast, Found Families, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: Vasquez frowns now, as if he's just thought of something he doesn't much care for. "Is this why you've been so difficult lately? All your picking and prodding - always being in things you should not - was it you trying to create a reason for us to leave you behind?"
Relationships: Joshua Faraday/Vasquez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] Hail Those Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sobari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sobari/gifts), [Hazel_Athena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Athena/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hail Those Left Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163269) by [Hazel_Athena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Athena/pseuds/Hazel_Athena). 



> For Sobari who is an absolute sweetheart and sent me lovely messages on Tumblr!! <3
> 
> And also for Hazel, I guess. Since she wrote this piece. xD

**Hail Those Left Behind by Hazel_Athena**

**MP3 Download Links**

**{1:02:18, 142.6 MB}**

[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6f346navzy7d1ih/Hazel%20Athena%20-%20Hail%20Those%20Left%20Behind.mp3?dl=0)

[Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ihbhff9z33k9wnk/Hazel_Athena_-_Hail_Those_Left_Behind.mp3/file)


End file.
